Fairies Like To Have Fun Too
by Shawn12
Summary: A Compilation of 6 Winx Club sex stories. Characters from All Seasons First Chapter is out, Second in progress.


**_Chapter 1: Bloom Sky meet after a long time_**

Everyone is asleep in Alfea as it's 2AM. Well, mostly everyone. Bloom has made a plan to meet up with Sky tomorrow, but she cannot wait so she calls him

 _H-Huh... Bloom? Why are you calling so late?_ \- Sky asked

 _I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow... It's been so long, maybe we could meet right now_ \- Bloom replied

 _I'm excited too but... Isn't everyone asleep right now?_ \- Sky said

 _Don't worry, they won't hear us. Even if they do, it's worth it_ \- Bloom replied, getting even more excited

It felt like an eternity since the call, but finally, Sky slowly opens the unlocked door and enters the girls' rooms. As he walks in he sees Bloom sitting on the couch of the main room.

Bloom slowly goes toward Sky and kisses him while hugging him tightly. They sat down and talked a little bit before Bloom gets horny and starts going towards her pussy and starts to rub it through her pajamas.

 _Shall we start -_ she whispers and licks her lips, seducing Sky and making his cock harden

He took off his uniform to reveal his big bulge, he was clearly excited

 _I see you're excited as well -_ Bloom says as she goes down towards his big bulge

 _You're such a thirsty little slut. I love it_ \- Sky said

Bloom starts sucking on Sky's cock through his underwear, making his underwear completely wet. Sky starts taking off his shirt as well and reveals his big muscular body, leaving Bloom amazed.

 _Wow, not only your cock is big, but your body and muscles as well -_ Bloom said right after Sky revealed his hot sweaty muscles and abs

Bloom lays on the couch and pulls Sky right over her. They start kissing and cuddling on the couch as Sky's throbbing hard cock started rubbing against Bloom's pajamas.

Even though they tried to be as quiet, they ended up waking someone up. It was Flora. She opened the door of Bloom's room quietly as Bloom and Sky were kissing on the couch. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. As she peeked through and saw the couple kissing and cuddling on the couch it got her very horny. She really wanted to join them. She starts rubbing her pussy and licking her lips in enjoyment. She let out a quiet moan as she rubbed her horny pussy.

Bloom started licking Sky's sweaty body, making it completely wet.

 _Ah Sky.. You're so sweaty -_ Bloom said and continued to lick Sky's body, moving down to his abs.

 _Mhm... Make sure you clean between the abs too -_ Sky said as he moaned quietly in pleasure

Bloom didn't have time to answer because she kept licking his abs and cleaning them thoroughly.

Sky started rubbing his cock fastly on top of Bloom's pajamas.

 _Ah..._ \- Bloom let out a quiet moan

 _You like it babe? -_ Sky asked

 _Yes_ \- Bloom answered - _But it would've been even better if we were naked_

 _Mhm... Being a little naughty.. I like that -_ Sky said and immediately took off his soaking underwear

 _Wow..._ Flora said quietly

 _It's so big, so thick and veiny... How can Bloom take such a huge piece of meat -_ She was wondering

Flora let out a silent gasp

 _Huh, did you hear something?_ \- Sky asked

 _That doesn't matter, let's just enjoy this time while we can -_ Bloom replied, with no knowledge about what was actually happening

Flora started fingering her tight pussy hard. She hasn't been fucked in a long time. This seemed like a great opportunity, but she couldn't risk it and decided to just keep watching this live porn show that was right in front of her.

 _I want his cock so bad_ \- she thought in her head, but she wasn't brave enough

Bloom took Sky's cock and started licking the tip of it, while slowly rubbing the rest of his big, veiny cock

Flora started rubbing her pussy even faster and let out an uncontrollable moan

She was already completely naked and her pajamas were on the floor so there was no point in pretending she's asleep

 _What was that_ , _sounds like it came from my room_ \- Bloom said

As Bloom and Sky went towards the room completely naked, Flora couldn't stop rubbing her pussy. She was on the edge of cumming and couldn't resist. Sky opened the door and saw Flora moaning and rubbing her wet pussy.

 _Flora, what are you doing? -_ Sky said shocked by what's going on

 _You two were so hot, I couldn't resist. -_ Flora explained herself while still rubbing her pussy with one hand and caressing her boob with the other

 _I was so turned on and I really wanted to join you -_ she continued

 _Why didn't you tell us!? Sky always says he wants to try something new -_ Bloom said, inviting Flora to join

 _I was afraid you were gonna reject me, but now that you seem okay with it, I want to join even more. -_ Flora said as cum oozed out of her pussy

 _Let's move to your bed then Bloom, before anyone else wakes up -_ Sky suggested

They moved onto Bloom's bed afterwards, they all got completely naked. Flora started sucking Sky's throbbing cock as he licked Bloom's dry pussy that begged to be fucked raw.

 _Mhm.. Sky..._ \- Flora muffled as she was deepthroating his big 9 inch cock

 _Aah! Harder! -_ Bloom screamed as he started rubbing her pussy and fingering it

Flora pulled Sky's foreskin back, revealing a lot of smegma. She couldn't resist and cleaned it all up with her tongue.

 _Yum... So delicious_ \- she whispered after swallowing all of Sky's smegma

 _Bend over -_ Sky says to Bloom after making sure her pussy is covered in his saliva

He slaps her big slutty ass and then slowly puts his dick in her pussy

Bloom moans loudly, but Flora shuts her up with a kiss

Flora spreads her legs and Bloom starts sucking and fingering her pussy at the same time.

 _Bloom, fuck!_ \- Flora screams as her best friend sucks her vagina in front of her boyfriend

Sky goes faster and faster until Bloom squirts all over Sky's body

 _Oh, you made such a mess -_ Flora said - _I'll clean it up for you_

And she really did, she licked all of Bloom's cum off of Sky's abs and cock. It was so good tasting her friend's cum, she enjoyed every drop of it.

After that, Flora gets on top of Sky's dick and jumps on it. Her big ass was bouncing up and down, and every time it would slap against Sky's lap. As she was jumping on his cock Bloom put her fingers inside of Flora's pussy, making her scream in satisfaction.

 _Yes Bloom... Ahh harder.. -_ Flora begged for more

 _Ahh I'm gonna cum -_ she said, right after Bloom and Sky both started fucking her faster, making her pussy leak a little bit of cum

Flora moaned loudly, Sky covered her mouth making sure he doesn't wake up anyone as she squirted onto Bloom's red hair and pretty whore face, making it soaking wet.

Bloom ate as much as she could, and the rest got eaten by Sky.

 _Mm... It's so tasty_ \- Sky thought while eating his friend's cum off of his girlfriend's face.

Flora kissed her best friend and bent over with her wet pussy facing Sky's cock that was leaking precum

Bloom and Flora kept kissing as Sky pounded both of their pussies simultaneously

They both moaned in sync feeling Sky's monster cock deep inside of them

 _Ahh babe.. You're gonna break my pussy -_ Bloom said between her satisfied moans

 _Mhm yeah you're so tight..._ \- He answered

Sky moans quietly and starts cumming inside Flora's pussy , then switches to Bloom's so she can get a little bit of cum as well

Flora pushes the cum that's on top of her pussy inside and fingers it

Bloom does it as well, then licks the residue off her lips

 _Oh, it's almost 6 AM, everyone's gonna wake up. I'm sorry to say this but you have to go back so that we don't get caught -_ Bloom says in concern

 _Okay, I'll miss you my princess -_ Sky says as he goes out of the door and leaving his cum deep inside Bloom and Flora's pussy


End file.
